$ {9 \times 0.6 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.6}\times {9}= {5.4}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {9}+{5}= {5}$ ${5}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 9 \times 0.6 = 5.4} $